


The “I accept your apology, but you make me really mad sometimes” kiss.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The “I accept your apology, but you make me really mad sometimes” kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 9, 2008.

Gokudera Hayato told himself that he was having a nightmare. That he was having a nightmare meant that he was either curled up in bed at his apartment or slumped over his desk in his classroom – either way, it would imply that he could not _possibly_ be frozen in the doorway of the Disciplinary Committee room, staring at Hibari Kyouya – _the_ fucking _Hibari Kyouya_ – on the couch, sitting on top of Yamamoto Takeshi’s hips, holding Yamamoto by the collar. Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera’s _boyfriend._

 

“Ah! Hayato!”

 

Hibari blinked at Yamamoto’s words, and followed the other boy’s gaze to the door. The prefect only released Yamamoto with a smirk.

 

“Something on your mind, Gokudera Hayato?”

 

Gokudera did not answer; he told himself that he was having a nightmare and he was most definitely going to end it by slowly turning around and very quickly walking away. Unfortunately, since he wasn’t actually having a nightmare and he had just seen the very real sight of his boyfriend _with another boy_ , things did not go as planned.

 

“Hayato!”

 

Yamamoto was running after him. Gokudera sped up, and broke into a full run himself the moment he realized that the other boy was keeping up with ridiculous ease.

 

“Hayato, wait—”

 

That baseball freak had caught up in record time and now had _a hand on his arm_. Gokudera did what he considered was the most natural response, given the circumstances: he turned around and punched the other boy in the jaw, flooring Yamamoto immediately. What he did next, however, wasn’t exactly part of his original plan. Gokudera, in the years to come, would blame it on raging teenage hormones.

 

“It’s not what you think it was, really—”

 

“Shut.” Kiss. “The fuck.” Kiss. _“Up.”_ Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Are _fucking mine_.” Kiss.

 

And Yamamoto, who was the oddly smarter one between them when it came to matters of the heart, took one look at his boyfriend now sprawled in his lap and pouting up at him and smiled.

 

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
